


Pacify her

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Beatrix/Riven endgame, Cheating, F/M, Not Musa friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Musa and Riven are together and Beatrix notices him at the specialists party.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Pacify her

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw a youtube video of Riven / Musa with the music from pacify her and I couldn't help but turn it around and make Beatrix the one to get Riven.

It was the party of the specialists and taking advantage of the fact that her roommates had already left Beatrix called her father. 

When he answered, she put it on speaker while she got ready for the party.

"Are you sure no one can trace the release of the burn back to you?" Her father asked.

She rolled her eyes in front of the mirror. "Yes, dad, I'm not a rookie" She answered and then applied one of her favorite lipstick and put on some earrings to finish her look.

"Okay, call me if there's any progress and do me a favor, stay away from the guys at that party, none of them are worth of you."

She wanted to tell him that he was being biased about it "Only if you have some vegetables for dinner and leave the junk food behind"

Andreas laughed "Nice try, Trix"

Once the call was over, she put on some black boots and with her cell phone safe in her pocket, she left the room heading to the party.

The corridors were deserted and it almost seemed that all the students were already sleeping, but once you approached the abandoned wing of the specialists it was difficult to miss the music and the voice of the students.

At least half of Alfea's students were at the party at the time. The loud and excited way they danced or talked meant they had been drinking for quite a while.

"Time for some alcohol" She thought, making her way to the table with different drinks on display. 

She decided on a beer, she had work to do after all.

Beer in hand, she crossed the room in search of a mildly quiet place to be or something to entertain herself until just the right time to go to Dowling's office. She found a comfortable corner from which she had a good view of the entrance and the room in general and watched the teenagers dancing on the floor with vague interest.

After a few minutes with her glass almost empty, she thought about taking a walk when the sight of a boy entering the party caught her attention.

The boy was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, but what caught her attention about him was that he was wet and quite angry, she didn't need to be a fairy of mind to know that.

Her eyes lit up with amusement and a smile appeared on her face. Before she could think twice her legs were moving in his direction. However, before she could reach him, a black haired girl stood next to him, from where she was standing she could hear their conversation clearly.

"Come on, Riv, Aisha didn't do it on purpose, it was unintentionally" Said the girl, Musa remembered Beatrix that her name was, she was in one of her classes.

The specialist gave her a hard look "Fine, but that does not change that now I need a new shirt"

Musa gave him an apologetic smile "I can come with you if you want?" She offered, entwining their arms.

He shook his head "I'll be quick, see you later"

She nodded, muttering another "Sorry" before kissing him on the cheek and releasing his arm.

Beatrix cocked her head, "Interesting." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and saw that she still had an hour before she had to go to Dowling's office.

The boy passed by her side, the smell of beer and smoke filling her nostrils in an unexpectedly intoxicating way and with a mischievous smile she turned around walking behind him.

As she left the room, a chill ran down her spine, the cold night air making her shiver. 

At least she could warm her hands with the use of her magic and that's what she did.

Once the cold problem was solved, another problem presented itself to her, it was clear that Musa was the boy's girlfriend, so the dilemma was how to introduce herself.

She bit her lip and with her eyes fixed on the boy's nape, she advanced towards him, bumping her shoulder lightly with his.

"Shit" She murmured as she felt the liquid from the beer trickle down her collarbones and down.

"Oh fuck" said the boy, widening his eyes in surprise "Are you okay?"

Beatrix raised her head making eye contact with him and looking at him over her long lashes. “Yes, it is nothing. But I don't think you can say the same ”She said pointing her head at his wet shirt.

Riven's brow relaxed, the tension leaving his body. "Some fairies take beer pong very seriously"

She nodded thoughtfully “Good to know” and then sighed “I'll consider it a rite of passage, you know, first party at Alfea and all... Well I leave you to yours, a pleasure to meet you "

"Wait" He said reaching her arm impulsively "The party has just started, you can't leave now. Besides, I feel bad, as a second-year specialist I'm not leaving a very good impression on the newbies”

She gave him a soft smile. "Weren't you going to change that shirt?"

"Yes..." He answered and then added "You can come with me and then I can show you the best place to scape in Alfea"

She raised an eyebrow "I don't even know your name."

"Riven," He said quickly.

“Riven, I like it. So I think I should warn you that I am an air fairy and that agreeing to go to your room with you does not mean that I am going to have sex with you ”

Riven raised his hands in the air "I am warned, but you have nothing to worry about, my girlfriend would killed me if you didn't"

Beatrix kept her expression blank, a part of her had expected him to hide his relationship status, that way she would lose interest in this second year specialist and could continue on her way but his sincerity only made him even more irresistible.

"Then lead the way," 

Once in his room she ran her eyes over it, absorbing all the information she could. "It is quite neat, color me impressed"

"Live with Sky as a roommate and you will end up taking some of his customs"

She stopped at her place surprised "Sky? The son of Andreas of Eraklyon? "

Riven sighed "Please tell me you're not one of her first-year fans, that would be so disappointing."

She chuckled “I'm not a fan of any man, Riven"

He nodded, strangely relieved "So now that you know where to find me if I turn out to be a jerk, does that mean I can know your name?"

She hadn't even realized that she hadn't told him her name "Beatrix" She said turning around to face him only to meet the shirtless boy.

Their eyes made eye contact and they felt as if time had stopped, as if all the air in the room had disappeared.

Riven blinked clearing his throat before grabbing a shirt from the closet and pulling it over his head.

"You're going to need a jacket for the place we go, let me see" He rummaged through his closet again until he found a leather jacket. "This will do"

Beatrix took the jacket from his hands, lightly brushing the tips of her fingers against his hand and acting as if she was unaware of the tension in the air.

Once ready they left the room.

"Outside the barrier? I didn't know I was with a criminal"

"Why, scared?"

She secretly smiled "Not a bit"

They made their way through the woods with ease, it was clear that the boy knew where he was going and she kept up with ease. After a few minutes they came to a clearing with a huge rock in the middle.

"And here we are" He said turning to her with a proud expression.

"This is the place you take all your girls to impress them?"

"Why does it work?" He asked cheekily.

She licked her lips, he was flirting with her. "Unfortunately for you, I am nobody's lover, Riven."

Riven took a step back as if she had physically slapped him and the smile disappeared from his face.

"Shit, that wasn't what I was trying to… I'm sorry," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

Beatrix internally cursed herself for her words, time was running out and she only had two paths to follow.

She could accept his apology, forget the chemistry she had felt in the short span of an hour for him, and go back to her mission. Or she could screw everything up and do what she wanted.

She was a selfish person, perhaps because she had been robbed of the option of having a normal life with her parents when she was little, and that is why staying away from things that were not hers did not go with her.

And anyway ... Was she truly from Musa if he wanted her as much as she did?

Beatrix jumped off the high rock, stopping most of the impact with the help of her powers.

"You don't love her" She said taking a step towards him "If you did you wouldn't be here Riven"

Riven froze, there was a small voice telling him that he had to refute those words, but it was overshadowed by the need to close the distance and touch her.

His relationship with Musa had been tense for the past week. It wasn't easy dating a mind fairy who couldn't help but read your feelings every time you were with her and he couldn't help but get irritated when that happened.

Beatrix took his silence as permission to take one last step, bringing them chest to chest.

Her mouth was irresistibly close to his, her breath tickling his face.

"You will be my one and only exception, Riven," she whispered against his lips before pressing them against his.

Riven closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her impossibly close to him, he wanted to feel her body pressed against his and the warmth of her skin under his hands.

She arched against him opening her mouth and entwining her tongue with his drawing a moan from both of them at the taste of the other.

Her back collided with the stone and they part breathlessly.

His nose brushed hers in a sweet gesture, compared to the desire that boiled within them and then the alarm on her cell phone brought both of them to reality.

"Shit," Beatrix cursed. "I have to go"

Riven tightened his grip on her waist, not wanting to let her go. "I..." He said he and then closed his mouth again, not knowing what to say.

Luckily for him Beatrix was good at multitasking. 

"Look for me when you stop lying to yourself with those words" She said turning away from him "See ya" and running back to Alfea.

Riven kicked the rock and then realized that she had said "see you", she was sure they would see each other again and as he headed back to the party with the taste of Beatrix on his tongue he thought maybe she was right.


End file.
